Yours and Mine: Two Worlds
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "I can't remember what happened. All I can remember was Lucia grabbing my hand, and yanking me backwards…then nothing. There was nothing but darkness." Haru wakes up in a place unknown. With some knew friends, can he find out what's going on?
1. Prologue: Another World

_A/n: I thought of this not to long ago, but I didn't type it or post it because I didn't know if that was a good idea or not. Now I am posting it though. I hope you people read this. Also I don't know, but the rating might change for various reasons._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or RaveMaster_

_Prologue: Another World; Welcome To Fairy Tail_

_Haru POV:_

_I can't remember what happened. All I can remember was Lucia grabbing my hand, and yanking me backwards…then nothing. There was nothing but darkness. When my eyes finally opened I found someone who looked a lot like Musica standing over me. I knew he was not Musica though. He couldn't be. He didn't have the three piercing, or the silver rhythm symbol on his arms. Instead he had something that looked like a fire symbol on his chest. He blinked as he saw my eyes opened, and then held his hand out. I blinked before reaching up and grabbing his hand. His hand was cold, almost like ice. He helped me stand, and I nodded in thanks. I looked around, wondering where I was. I was in a town._

_People had encircled the two of us, wondering what was going on. I blinked a few times before looking at the person who had helped me. He suddenly started pulling me off. I couldn't say anything before I noticed people chasing us. I knew then that who ever this person was, he was willing to help me. I still couldn't help but think of Musica when I looked at him. They looked so much alike it was unreal. Before I knew it we were by the water. I looked out, seeing the sun start to set. I looked back at the person that helped me. He was sitting by the water, watching the sun._

_I blinked, and then asked him. "Who are you?" He looked at me. His expression was unreadable._

_"Name's Gray Fullbuster. What about you? You just fell out of the sky. You're lucky I was there to catch you before you hit the ground," He replied. At some point he had lost his shirt, which I didn't exactly understand how it happened, but dismissed it._

_"My name is Haru. Haru Glory," I replied after a pause. "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. Then maybe I can find out where I am and how to get home. I thought, and smiled._

_He blinked. "You're in Fiore. How did you not know that?" He asked me._

_I blinked. "I…I've never heard of this land…" I replied. "Do you know of the Song continent?"_

_Gray raised an eyebrow. "No. Never heard of it. Did you hit you're head or something? You seem to have everything mixed up. Then again you know you're name. Anything else you remember?"_

_I frowned. "Well yeah. My name, my friends, and other things…I don't think I hit my head…what did Lucia do to me?" I muttered._

_"Huh? Lucia? You mean that weird blonde who fell from the sky to. He seemed crazed," Gray muttered._

_"Yeah him. His name is Lucia, and he's my greatest enemy!" I said quickly._

_Gray stood up. "Come on. You're coming with me."_

_"Why?" I asked._

_He looked at me, a smile on his face. "Because you're going to need some help. Help from Fairy Tail."_

_"Fairy…Tail…" I whispered, and then followed the other. What is Fairy Tail? A story? No it can't be…can it?_

_Gray soon stopped, and I did as well. I was amazed by the building I saw. He smirked, and said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."_


	2. Chapter 1: We Are Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: We Are Fairy Tail

Haru POV:

I was amazed by how the place looked. It was old fashioned; yet it wasn't at the same time. Gray had his arm around me as he pulled me inside. I was clearly amazed by how big the place was, and how many people were in it. Many were staring at me, and I couldn't blame them. Compared to them, I must have looked out of this world. Which, I was starting to think I was from out of this world. This place was nothing like my world, and if they had been in my world, they should have known about me, or at least about the Ravemaster.

Clearly they didn't know, because no one looked at 10 powers, or anything like that. They just stared at me. I noticed one boy with pink hair, looking at Gray with annoyed eyes. Gray was returning the look, but then looked away as he pulled me over to someone. The person was rather small, but I could sense that he was strong. He opened one eye and looked at me, then at Gray.

"Now who is this Gray? A new recruit?" He asked the other. I blinked, wondering what he meant by recruit.

Gray seemed to smirk. "Well actually Master he fell from the sky. I wanted to know what you thought about that."

The person raised an eyebrow. "Fell… from the sky?" He looked at me. "What is you're name boy?"

"Ah. Haru. Haru Glory!" I replied quickly. He studied me closely before saying:

"Well now. You look different from most people here. Tell me boy. Are you a mage from another guild?"

"Guild?" I repeated then shook my head. "No sir. I don't even know what you are talking about, and I'm not a mage. I was with my friends before my greatest enemy pulled me through something, then the next thing I knew was that I was here."

The person seemed to be surprised and then muttered. "Space time magic? No that was outlawed a long time ago…" He was probably trying to be silent, and keeping me from hearing it, but I still heard it.

"Space time magic?" I repeated, thinking of…I suddenly couldn't remember her name, but I knew I was friends with her.

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "Yes. Space-time magic. Do you come from a place that had a lot of magical beings."

"Well yeah I guess, but the only two that I was around when I ended up here were Let and Julia. They're part of the dragon race," I replied.

I seemed to catch the attention of the boy from earlier with the pink hair with my words. He suddenly had me by the collar, looking into my eyes. "You're saying they are dragons?" He said quickly.

I blinked and nodded a few times. "Y-yeah. L-let and Julia are dragons," I replied slowly.

"Do you know one named Igneel?" He asked.

"Sorry," I said. "I've only heard of three dragon race's. Jegan, Let, and Julia. That's all…"

He seemed the look cast fallen before he punched the air above him. "I guess I have to keep looking then!" He declared. I couldn't help but smile slightly. This one reminded me a lot of one of my friends from Garage Island. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked back at the person I was talking to earlier. The one Gray called 'Master'.

"As I was trying to say before Natsu so kindly interrupted me, I was going to ask who was the person who brought you here again?"

My face turned dark. I would rather not talk about Lucia, but I knew I had to. "His name is Lucia. His plan is to destroy the world, and make one for himself. He's my greatest enemy. I have no idea why he would do something like this-,"

Someone with long red hair cut me off then. "Master!" She yelled.

The one they all seemed to call 'Master' looked at her. "Yes Erza?"

"There are people in the town hurting the citizens. They call themselves Demon Card!" Erza said quickly. "We have to do something!"

My eyes widened. "Damn you Lucia," I muttered under my breath. The Master looked at me.

"Then. The one that brought you here is doing this?" He asked.

I nodded quickly. "He controls demon card! He'll kill everyone in the town. I know he will! We have to hurry!" I said quickly. "He has no heart! No one is safe!"

That seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the area or in earshot at least. They all stood up and started yelling something. I could catch a few words like:

"We are Fairy Tail!

We can't let him do this!

Yeah!  
>We're Fairy Tail! No backing down from a fight against someone like this!<p>

Yeah! Let's go!"

I smiled at there enthusiasm, but shook my head. "This is my fight. No one else's…" I said, and then pulled out 10 powers before heading outside. I felt someone grab my hand, and then another grab my other hand. Finally someone else was holding me back. I looked behind me, seeing three people. One reminded me of…I still can't remember her name, and the other two I knew. They smiled at me and said.

"From here on out, you are part of Fairy Tail. We are family, and we help each other. You are NOT fighting this guy alone. You hear?"

I couldn't help but smile as well. "Yeah. I got ya. I'm not fighting alone…" _Even though I know I should be fighting on my own…_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Lucia POV:<p>

I finally found someplace where the Ravemaster will be alone. He wont be able to beat me now, not without his friends. I look up and I see him coming towards me, but unlike I wanted; there were people with him. Four of them. One that looked like Haru's friend Musica, another like the girl with etherion, and then one that reminded me of the dragon boy Let, and the last one had long red hair. They all had the same looks, and the same ones of Haru's friends from our world. I wasn't happy now…

They then declared something, Haru not saying anything though:

"We are the mages of Fairy Tail! We are going to take you down!"

_Fairy Tail eh? _I thought, while smirking. I knew then that this would be easier than I thought. How wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 2: Sieg

Chapter 2: Sieg

Haru POV:

The next thing I knew was that I was locked in battle with Lucia. We were moving at sonic speed with Silfarion and Dark Silfarion. I could see the others watching in amazement as the two of us collided with each move. I wasn't scared. I knew what I was doing. I had fought Lucia enough times to know what I was supposed to do, and what I wasn't supposed to do. Soon enough though I felt his blade hit me across the chest and send me flying against a building. Blood flowed out of the wound as I laid on the ground. I couldn't move among the rebel of the building I hit. My arms, and my legs; I couldn't feel them.

Lucia stood over me. I saw a smirk on his face. He raised up his blade, and prepared to strike me with it only to have ice appear in front of me. I scarcely heard.

"Ice; Make shield!"

Before my mind blanked; everything seemed to become nothing. In that split moment, I noticed something in the side view of my eyes right before it vanished. Words came to me, but I couldn't hear them. I knew the voice, I just…didn't remember who it belonged to.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of arguing. My eyes opened to see the sky, but it was black and full of smoke. I then realized how much damage the battle with Lucia caused. I couldn't understand how I had come to once more after the damage I had taken until I noticed my wound had been burned shut. I started to sit up, and I felt hands grab under my arms and help me. I looked over my shoulder at Erza. She smiled sadly at me, and then turned her attention someplace else.<p>

I looked in the same direction and saw two people I knew. I was to shocked to speak though, and I became utterly silent. Erza leaned me back against her as I started to almost fall over. She seemed to worry about the fight, and I could see why. Two of them were locked in a fistfight, and both flaming; literally. The other two seemed to be staring each other down, but nothing more at the moment. I watched silently, wondering if I should speak up or not. Soon enough I knew it was probably the best idea to speak up. As soon as I got ready to, the two I knew from _my_ world started to fade. The one with black hair cursed under his breath and muttered.

"Sieg's magic must be wearing off right about now…"

The other one was to lost in the fight to notice that he was fading 'till one of Natsu's punches went right through him. Both then seemed upset. The black-haired one glanced at me, and mouthed the words. "We'll be back. Haru." Before he completely vanished. I hadn't noticed I had held my breath 'till I breathed out. I was to shocked. I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

Gray looked over at me while Natsu calmed himself by eating fire that was still in the air. I noticed a hint of worry in Gray's eyes as he walked over.

"You alright, Haru? You took a pretty big blow back there," Gray said to me.

I nodded a bit, but in truth I wasn't thinking about that at all. I was thinking about the two from earlier. They're names suddenly came to me. "Musica…Let…" I whispered. Gray and Erza gave me an odd look, and I sighed. "The two from before…the two that just vanished…" I explained. "The black haired one was named Musica, and the silver haired one was named Let."

Gray frowned. "They said something about taking you back, but it seemed that they failed to do so…so…what are you going to do. And what is this about Siegrain?"

"Siegrain?" I repeated. I didn't know the name; it wasn't familiar with me.

"Yes. That one boy named Musica said that Sieg's magic was wearing off. So you must have been talking about Siegrain! Right?" Gray asked me.

"No he was talking about one of our friends. Sieg Hart. He's a wizard that used to work for King, but he eventually dropped out and helped us," I explained.

Gray and Erza looked at me like I was insane or something. "You have got to be kidding me. Sieg has no heart. Much less the one from you're world I'm betting."

I closed my eyes. "It's...it's his job to protect Elie, and that is what he does. But in turn for protecting her, he protects us. If it wasn't for him Let would have died…well no all of us would have died. The first time Lucia attacked us, we weren't ready. Jegan almost killed Let. Reina would have killed Musica, and Julius would have killed Elie and I with help from Berial…so yeah…he's a friend. People can dropout of the Oracion Seis…I figured that when Shuda helped us out…"

"Wait. Did you just said Oracion Seis?" Erza asked, a sudden fire in her eyes.

I frowned and nodded. "Yes. The Oracion Seis. They are Lucia's right hand people. Sieg and Shuda both used to be in it, but both dropped out. Let was one of the Gate Guardians and he dropped out. Lucia was getting rebellion. But as I was saying. Sieg isn't the enemy at all. He's-," I was cut off by a familiar voice then.

"Friend. Am I right Haru Glory?"

I turned, and looked behind us, seeing _him_ standing there with a smile on his face. Erza froze up, and Gray and Natsu stared at the person. I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Friend. Sieg." I knew at that moment. As soon as I said Sieg's name, that nothing would be the same from then on out…

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sir…"<em>**

**_"Yes I know." _**

**_"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" _**

**_"Yes. It is. It will make it all the easier to destroy that traitor now. But we do have to worry about the RaveMaster. He will get in our way; I know he will. He always has, and he always will until this battle is finally over." _**

**_"Yes sir…what do you want me to do?" _**

**_"Go to the guild those mages are from. Infiltrate it, and bring me back info. Understood?" _**

**_"Yes master Lucia."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>We are all from different worlds...<em>**

**_We do not even understand each other..._**

**_Yet..._**

**_We are going to need to work together to defeat a common enemy..._**

**_We will defeat the Blonde King..._**

**_We are a team..._**

**_Our World..._**

**_There World..._**

**_It does not matter..._**

**_We are one..._**

**_Yours..._**

**_Mine..._**

**_Two..._**

**_Worlds..._**

* * *

><p>An: Done with chapter 2. Can people please tell me what they think of this? I want to know, because well. I'm not getting good feedback from my family ^^;;;; Anything I write they say is good so I need real feedback.


	4. Chapter 3: Understanding

_Chapter 3: Understanding._

Haru POV:

Sieg looked at me, not glancing at any of the others. He seemed to notice Erza's expression as he looked at me, but he ignored it and walked closer. I found Erza protectively keeping me back. She was clearly not going to trust him easily, no matter what I told her. I saw Gray and Natsu both on the defensive, but they weren't in attack mode like Erza.

I had to keep Erza from killing Sieg. I knew that he wasn't the enemy, but at the same time I knew that Sieg had his pride, and would fight Erza if she insisted on it. I sighed softly before getting in front of Erza. I had a question, and I needed it to be answered. "Sieg. How did you get here, much less how did you know how to get here?" I asked. I knew there had to be someway that he knew were I was, and what had happened. He hadn't seen Lucia take me here, then again Musica probably mentioned it at some point.

Sieg seemed to get a darker face as I asked him the questions. "I'll explain later. For now we should head back. I don't have much time here, despite the power of my magic and the other wizard's magic; it is not enough to sustain a body here for long. I only have a few more minutes as it is."

I frowned, and nodded. I knew I had to go back, but I felt like if I did I would be betraying the friends I had made here. I watched a portal like thing open behind Sieg. He reached his hand out for me to grab. I hesitated though. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I shouldn't leave. I closed my eyes to think, and then looked up as a hand touched my shoulder. I looked at Gray.

"Choose what you think is right," He said. Natsu nodded to the words, backing them up. I nodded and thought it over. I finally looked at Sieg.

"I can't go back. Lucia is here, and he is my problem. I have to deal with him here before he does something to this world. Please. Understand what I am saying here Sieg. I have to fight. I made a vow, and I must keep it. No matter the world, I still must fight. I will come back when I am ready to. 'Till then tell everyone that they will have to wait for my return," I said. Erza, Natsu, and Gray were shocked by my answer. I know they were by the way that they looked at me. I didn't care though.

Sieg showed the faintest of smiles. "I had a feeling those would be you're words. You really are the true Ravemaster Haru Glory. Rave knew who they were choosing when you became the Rave Master. Shiba would be proud to see what you have turned into. I am sure he would," Sieg said. I had to smile at the words he spoke. He had turned into a descent person over the time I finally got to know him.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll be back soon," I said and watched Sieg disappear into the portal. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face, a rare sight that was for sure.

Erza looked at me with eyes I could not understand. "Why didn't you go home? You are needed there, are you not? We can deal with this problem on our own…rave master…"

I looked at her with a confidant look. "You don't seem to understand. I know you could probably take care of Lucia, but at the same time I have a promise to keep. I need to keep that promise no matter what. I may not need to fight this fight, but I have to all the same. It's my job to stop Lucia, not yours."

Erza's face changed then. "Are you sure? He is here, not there now. We can deal with him and you can return home…please just go home. I know it will be a better choice. After all, you're friends are waiting for you Haru."

"I know, but they will understand. I know that they will. Besides…I still haven't gotten to thank you all for what you have done for me. For one, taking me in. For two, battling Lucia with me, and last of all for healing my wound. I would have died by now if it weren't for all of you. Besides. Lucia got me here, and I haven't vanished so…I'm thinking that if I went with Sieg; That I wouldn't have been there for long."

"He has a point Erza," Natsu muttered. "He probably would have ended up here again."

Erza seemed to hesitate. She then sighed, and shook her head slowly. "It probably would have happened…I guess…" She muttered. She turned and started walking. "Come on. Let's go back to the guild."

I nodded and started to follow before I felt something odd wash over me. Darkness started clouding my vision, then nothing…

* * *

><p>Elie POV:<p>

I don't understand where I am, or what happened. All I know is that one second I'm asking if Sieg is ok as he came through the portal and collapsed, and then the next thing I know is that I am laying in the middle of a bunch of broken and destroyed buildings. There is a girl standing over me. She looks a lot like me at that, and she is holding Plue in her arms. She smiles at me as I sit up.

"I'm Lucy," I hear her say. "Are you alright? I found you passed out here."

I shook my head, and tried to comprehend how I got here, and where I was. "Elie," I say, "My name is Elie, and as far as I can tell, this is not where I was just a few seconds ago." I then notice that there are two Plue's and the girl notices as well.

"So you're a mage!" Lucy said to me with bright eyes.

I smiled sadly and shook my head. "I don't know…I can't remember a lot of my past so I am not to sure…where am I?"

Lucy frowned. "You're near the guild Fairy Tail. Does that ring any bells?" She asked.

I shook my head, before hearing a familiar voice. Lucy looked over her shoulder. "Hey! Guys don't forget me!" She shouted and stood up. She looked at me. "Come on. I'll show you what I mean."

I stood and picked up Plue, well the other one. I then followed her, only for her to stop. I saw the others from before stop as well. I then notice silver hair, and my breath caught in my throat as the silver haired one fell to the ground. I didn't know why, but in that one moment I couldn't help but start running over to where he was. With one last word, I felt the ground give below me.

"HARU!"

* * *

><p><em><span>An: End of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this._


	5. Chapter 4: Etherion and Elie

_Chapter 4: Etherion and Elie_

Elie POV:

The ground broke beneath me, and I felt my self-start to fall down. Then I felt a hand grab mine. I looked up to see a woman with long red hair in some odd armor holding onto my hand. She was keeping me from falling! I was surprised to say the least. I didn't think anyone would save me. She sighed and pulled me up.

"You alright?" She asked, rather harshly.

I nodded quickly. Plue nugged me and said his normal words. "Puuunnn."

I smiled sadly at Plue, and picked him up before looking back over to where Haru was. I now saw a boy that looked an awful lot like Musica carrying Haru on his back. Another boy that was standing next to him had his arms crossed across his bare chest. He was staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Lucy. She smiled at me, and held out her hand then.

"Come on Elie. I told you I would show you the guild," She said with a smile.

I nodded slowly, and then whispered. "Someone is after me…I don't know if it is a good idea or not." I knew that the person that wanted me was here. He had to be. There was no other place he could be. Besides, I knew that Haru could only get _that_ injured by his hand.

Lucy and the other woman's eyes seemed to show worry. "Who is this person?" Lucy asked me. I bit my lip.

"I think you already know him…" I glanced at Haru. "Lucia Raregrove. He's after the power I possess…a power that could destroy the whole world if it came down to it…"

Lucy looked even more worried. She looked at the other woman. "Erza. What should we do?" She asked softly.

Erza closed her eyes. "For now head to the guild. We need to talk to master about all of this…but first…" Erza's eyes opened and she looked at me. "What is this power that you possess?"

I swallowed. "My power…it's called Etherion."

* * *

><p>Haru POV:<p>

_Etherion… _It rung through my mind. I knew that someone had said it. I wondered though, who would say it? Wait. The voice. I knew that voice. My eyes shot open. "Elie," I whispered. Gray blinked and looked down at me.

"Then you know the girl?" He asked, his eyes were slightly wide.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. She's my friend."

"Friend?" Gray was now slightly paniced, I could tell. I saw Natsu standing there with wide eyes as he looked in one direction. I looked that way.

"Elie," I said. She was looking down. I then heard her whisper.

"Yes. I control Etherion," She said softly, and then looked up. "I don't know why I have it, but I do."

Gray bit his lip as she continued. I knew something was off then. "Etherion. What is the problem with it?" I asked him.

"Just that it has the power to destroy the world, and that a girl possess it," Gray replied. "Tell me that it isn't something to be worried about. Plus if the council were to here about this then…I don't even want to think of what would happen then…"

I wished I could move then, but my body ached to bad. It would only allow me to move my head. I looked at Elie with a saddened expression. She was normal, but she had a unique power. She didn't even have a memory, and many people stayed away from her. That was until she meet us. I knew that when she got to know people, things went smoothly, but right now I wasn't sure that this would happen. If they were afraid of her for her power, they would never be friends.

That's when I saw the blonde from earlier grab Elie's hand and say something with a smile, then Elie smiling as well. I had to smile too as they stood up. Erza seemed to glance at me, and then stand. She started walking, in the direction of the guild. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as the others followed her. I couldn't move, so asking Gray to put me down was pointless, besides. I didn't want to worry Elie more than I already had. Though still I had to wonder what she was doing here, and how she got here.

Sieg wouldn't have let her come here right after he came back. I know that he wouldn't, but she was here right now. Plus she didn't look as if she was about to fade anytime soon, so then why? Lucia, he must have done it. There was no other explanation for this.

"Hey slowpokes! Come on catch up!"

I opened my eyes and looked foreword. I smiled as Elie was waving back down at us, smiling. Lucy was laughing, and Happy was flying around them. I still didn't understand how that cat could talk and fly. I blinked as I saw Natsu start running, and run right past them, and then Lucy chasing after him. I tried my best not to chuckle. It was amusing being here to say the least. Finally, after a little while longer I found my self in a room lying on a bed with everyone around me. I don't know how it happened, maybe I blacked out again. Yeah, that was probably what happened. I sighed softly, and sat up, wincing in pain as I did so.

I found Elie holding my hand. She was smiling in relief. "Haru. You're alright!" She said happily.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Elie," I said, smiling. I heard sighs of relief as I said those words. I'm guessing that I worried everyone rather badly. I then noticed 'Master' standing on the edge of the bed. He had a searious look on his face. Elie looked at him as well. The others also did, they see,med to be surprised he was there.

Once we all were paying attention, he spoke. "I have an urgent message. A dark guild is heading this way."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An: Alright small chapter, but I didn't want to go any further. This holds suspense so...yeah. Anyways please review._**


	6. Chapter 5: Back To Life

Chapter 5: Back To Life

Haru POV:

My eyes narrowed. I had heard someone speak of this 'dark guild' before but I didn't know what it meant. Those words seemed to strike fear into the others though. Before I knew it, Erza was in armor, her strongest one I think it was. Natsu was growling, and Gray's eyes were narrowed. Elie was confused, and I understood why. We knew not much about this place, so this must be really confusing to her where I actually knew some things about this place. I sighed softly as the others left the room, leaving Elie and I alone. Elie looked at me.

"Haru…shouldn't we help them?" She asked me. "I mean they helped both of us, shouldn't we return the favor?"

I nodded and got up slowly, wincing in pain slightly. "Yeah. We do need to help them because they helped us…"

Elie smiled and I smiled back. She helped me get up before handing me a potion. I took it, and then removed all of the bandages, perfectly find. I liked these potions for that reason. I grabbed 10 powers and put it in it's usual spot before following Elie out of the room. I saw everyone gathered around Erza. She seemed to be giving them commands. She then spotted us and called us over. I followed Elie.

"Haru shouldn't you be resting?" Erza asked as people started leaving, obeying her orders so to say.

"No. I'm fine. Elie had a potion, and it heals wounds quickly, so no need to worry," I replied, smiling.

Erza smiled as well. "Alright then. Come on. You two can help us out here. The enemy will be here soon and everyone needs to be ready."

Elie nodded along with me. I held 10 powers in my hand while Elie held her tonfa blasters in her hands. We were ready to fight, and help those who helped us. I just hoped that nothing would go wrong…

* * *

><p>Erza POV:<p>

I knew that I shouldn't have let the two from the other world help us fight, but I also knew that Haru would insist on fighting. I glanced at the mark of Fairy Tail on his neck that had accidentally been placed. That mark said enough to the enemy anyways. I wasn't about ready to let him fight, but still the mark made him one of us. And then the girl seemed ready to fight to. Her power was vast, I could feel it easily, and so letting her fight was also a good idea. If only I had known what I was getting into when I let them fight, I wouldn't have let them fight at all…

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV:<p>

The sky crackled with lightning and rain started to steadily fall from the sky as the mages of Fairy Tail got into position. They could see the dark guild mages, but they also saw something rather interesting. In front of all of the dark mages was a signal person…

Haru and Elie froze at the sight of the person, they both knew who it was. But it wasn't possible. That person was supposed to be dead. Let should have killed him, yet he was right there in front of them. They both swallowed, knowing what they were getting themselves into. Erza saw the fear in the twos eyes and walked up, asking them who the person was. It took only a few words to make Erza worry about what Natsu would do.

"He's a Dragon."

* * *

><p>Haru POV:<p>

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. The person, no dragon, that was right in front of me was alive again. I wondered then that if in this world they would come back if Lucia wished it. I knew then that it would be a bad thing if it were true. I bit my lip, and swallowed as they all got closer. I held 10 powers tightly in my hand, hoping that Sieg would find out we would need help. I knew we could not fight him. Let would be able to because of what he was, and what the other was. But as for Elie and I, we wouldn't be in a good position. Sure I faced Let before, but Let had been worried about him. That meant he was strong.

I slightly jumped as a hand appeared on my shoulder. I turned, and my eyes slightly widened, but then I smiled.

"You ready to fight?" A black haired teen asked me. I nodded.

"I am if you are Musica," I replied.

Musica smirked. "I'm always up for a fight, by the way. Let's already up there. We might want to stay out of his way," Musica commented.

I nodded, and sighed. "Yeah. That is his fight, and only his."

"Too late then," Another voice said. I looked to my left, seeing Gray sitting on some wood. "Natsu ran up there as soon as he scented what that guy was."

I frowned, and looked foreword. "This isn't going to end well…" I muttered.

Musica frowned with me. "If anyone gets in Let's way it wont end well…it never does…"

I nodded, and then said. "Silfarion." Before Musica or Gray could say anything I was already running to where the battle would be. I knew I had to do something before someone was killed, knowing Let and Natsu would get in a fight. And if that were to happen, something even worse would happen with Jegan there. I knew that. I couldn't let it happen ether, even if it cost me something…

* * *

><p>An: Alright. Chapter 5 Done. And also I might not update for a bit. I have a few one shot requests to do, and the only one i have started is a Sasunaru one. If you want a request done just tell me by the way.


	7. Chapter 6: The Meaning Of Glory

_Chapter 6: The Meaning Of Glory_

Let POV:

I can't believe what I am smelling. This is his scent. Jegan. He shouldn't even be alive, yet I can tell that he is. I look over my shoulder to see Haru. I'm not surprised. He must be wanting to try and stop me, then again I know he won't stop me. I then see why he is trying to get to where I am. There is another boy that seems to also be targeting Jegan. My eyes narrow, and I keep running, faster this time. Haru must have known that the boy was there, and what he was up to. Knowing me, he probably assumed I would target the boy. I would. I don't want anything getting in my way. Jegan is a dead man.

Soon I stop as I see him. The other boy also stops. I then notice something different about him. He has fire over his hands, and he has the sent of that of a dragon. I have a feeling then that he wants to know something from us, since we are ones of the dragon race. Haru stops next to me and says something into my ear. I nod, this time thinking help to beat Jegan is not a problem. Both of us get into a position then attack. Haru makes a fake attack, to distract Jegan while I come from above and hit him on the head. It worked for he most part until he swung his sword at Haru, and knocked him into a building. I saw the other boy get even madder. He ran forward and punched Jegan in the gut with his fire fist. I was surprised by how strong the punch was. It threw Jegan into another one of the buildings.

His eyes were like dragons. I could tell that something had snapped in him. I wondered what, but didn't ask since I had to make sure that Haru wasn't hurt. I knew that if he got killed Musica and Elie would both be at my throat about it. I found him, safe, just unconscious at the moment. I sighed in relief and turned back to Jegan who was once more on his feet. Something was off about him. He wasn't standing right. That's when I noticed a marking on his neck. It was something I never thought I would see. I had once seen it when a book fell out of one of the elder's libraries. I had read about it. It was a seal to bring the dead back to life.

That meant Jegan was dead, and this was just his un-dead body that I was fighting. That would make sense as to how there was a hole in his chest, and why he wasn't talking about something while we were fighting. He wasn't even really there. It was just his body. I knew that when you brought someone back from the dead it was ether the soul or the body, not both. There was no sure way to bring back both soul and body. My breath then stiffened as something hit me in the back of my neck. I didn't see what before I hit the ground. The world then darkened, and everything vanished from my sight.

* * *

><p>Haru POV:<p>

My eyes open to darkness. I wonder where I am, but I do not wonder it for long. I soon see the last person I would ever want to see. He smirks when he sees that I am awake. I hold 10 powers tightly in my hand, and open my mouth to speak. Nothing comes out or my mouth. It seems that I can't speak. I frown, and stare at him. I wonder why he hasn't tried to attack me yet, and soon I see why. This is nothing more than an illusion that is clouding my senses. The real fight, the one that is not what I am seeing is beyond this. I have no idea as to how I am to break through this illusion. This is only the second time I have faced someone using illusions. The first time was Lance, and this time I am not sure who is the one using them. I slowly took a step foreword, but something stopped me. I looked behind me, and my eyes darkened.

"Father?" I whispered, seeing him behind me, holding me back. He looked up, a smile on his face.

"Haru…I found you…finally…after all of this time…" He whispered.

My eyes were wide. He was dead. I knew he was. He had died protecting me…so then how was he alive right now? "Father…how…how are you here?" I whispered. I felt my eyes start to water.

He smiled at me, with that goofy grin of his. "What are you talking about? I was looking for you and I found you. Now I have to ask why you aren't out there fighting with you're friends. They need you're help Haru. And you don't know what this place is do you? It's an illusion zone. I managed to find you after all of this time. It's been a long time…I mean it took me this long to find you, and I find you here. Anyways. You need to hurry. Lucia has found a way to bring the dead back to life. He's using that to confuse all of you. Not to mention those dark mages are overpowering the mages from that place called Fairy Tail. They need help. You're friends need help. So hurry up. I'll be right beside you son. So, don't worry."

I smiled, and nodded. "Alright dad…" I whispered. Soon enough I found myself where I had been thrown into a building. I got up, wincing slightly. I pulled 10 powers up from where it was lodged in the ground and went to where Jegan was. I saw Let unconscious on the ground, but I couldn't stop right then. I could see Natsu and Jegan fighting not to far off. I couldn't tell who was winning from where I was.

_Those two are really going at it…_ I heard my dad comment. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him walking beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah they are. I wonder who is winning…"

_You wont know until you get there. You should hurry to. Something bad may happen soon enough and you'll want this to be over by that time._

"I'm trying…" I muttered. "It's not that easy to fight a battle that you aren't sure that you can win Father…"

_That's the problem then. If you don't believe that you can win, you wont win! I thought you were raised better than this Haru…did you forget what you're last name is?_

"It's Glory," I replied. "…wait…glory…"

_Yes that's right. Glory as in the glory of winning after fighting a long battle. Tell me. What does that mean to you? The Glory of winning?_

"It means I'm upholding what I should be upholding…" I whispered. "Friendship…family…promises…and everything else. Yeah…I am Haru Glory."

* * *

><p>? POV:<p>

**_"Time has stopped...the world shall no longer show that time is moving. People will not age...things will not die...time will not start...not until the final piece is in place...not until then...I need that piece...I can not let anyone else have her. She is what will make time flow, and she will get me what I want. The one with the greatist magic in all of time and space...the one with the space time staff...the strongest one that has ever lived...I will have her...I will...I will...and no one will stop me! Not that Glory brat or that Raregrove brat!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: There chapter 6 is done. Also please vote on the poll on my page._**


	8. Chapter 7: Die For Me

Chapter 7: Die For Me

Haru POV:

I ran at Jegan at full force and hit him on the head with 10 powers. I heard him cry out, and say something else, but the words were lost as I hit the ground and watched him evaporate in a soft blue light. I smiled weakly, and let Natsu help me up. My whole body felt weak now, but there was still a battle to be fought. I nodded my thanks to Natsu then looked around. I could hear fighting, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. It was near, very near. I knew that, but I still couldn't see it. All I could see was what was in front of me. I realized then that I was probably unsteady from the fight. I could feel something holding me up. A voice whispered in my ear.

Come on Haru…you're my son. I know you can keep going. Don't give up now. If you give up now both worlds are doomed to fall into the dark. If that happens there will be no hope for anyone. You can not give up no matter what my son…please do this. You told you're sister you would come back, did you not Haru?

I did…I know I did dad but…I don't know if I will even manage to get out of this fight alive. I have so many promises to keep…so many people I want to protect…so many that I have that will fight with me 'till the end of time…but…I have realized that there is only one way to get out of this fight with them alright…some people will have to fall…and I may have to be one of them…

No! You can't fall Haru. You are the RaveMaster…I am not going to let you die just because you believe that you need to. You are not going to die! You hear me! Haru…what are you doing?

I raised 10 powers up and then I pointed it to my chest. Natsu gave me a look of something that looked like concern, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes and whispered something before I opened my eyes and looked to the sky. "I have to do this everyone…I'm sorry…" I whispered and then drove 10 powers right through my heart.

* * *

><p>An: Ok I know this is really short but it catches the readers attention. Besides chapter 8 will be up soon, and it will be longer.


	9. Chapter 8: Sacrifice: What Was It Worth?

A/n:You know. In the last chapter it didn't help that I was listening to "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne while wrighting it…

Anyways;

_Chapter 8: Sacrifice...What Was It Worth?_

_I wake to darkness…there is nothing around me…I am just floating in an abyss where there is no light, no sound, no one…but me. I sit up and look around, still nothing. I look down at my own body and it has a strong dark aura coming from it. I sigh and shake my head. I wonder where I am, but at the same time I know where I am. I am dead. As soon as I know that a light appears before me. I smile softly but then start to think about what I have left behind._

"_My friends…my sister…my promises…everything…" I whisper. I closed my eyes as tears form in them. I had left all of that behind…and I am sure that my friends will not forgive me for it easily. I don't know what to do. I promised so many, I left behind so much…and it wasn't even the final battle…what was I thinking? I left them all behind to fight a battle that they can not win no matter what…I am so foolish…_

_I hear a voice ring around me. The voice…it sounds like mothers. I close my eyes and whisper something and the voice becomes closer and closer._

"_**Haru…my son…oh my little boy…"**__ She says and hugs me tightly. _

_I wince as I feel something tug at my chest, my very being. Is it guilt, or something more? I do not know. "Mother…why are you here Mother?" I whisper softly._

_She smiles at me with a smile I have longed to see for so long. I feel like I need to naught worry about anything. __**"Haru…you need to wake up my son…do not go into the light…please…it is not you're time…but I know only you can chose you're path. You are like you're father in more ways than you think…but try to chose the right path my son…"**_

I look up at her with emotions mixed on my face. "My sacrifice was not for the better but for the worse, was it not?" I whisper.

_She smiles still and then sighs. __**"Haru…you never know…it helped maybe…but doing that also hurt a lot of people that you are close to, did it not?" **_

_I look down and clench my fists. "Yeah…I probably did…and…. and I broke the promise that I made to sis…I…I really screwed up…"_

_"**Haru…my little boy…you can still make things right…just trust you're intuition and you will chose the right path. I know you will…"**_

_I nod and sigh. "I will Mother…I will…how are you here anyways?" I ask her._

_"You will have to ask Sieg about that one, Son." _

_My eyes widen and I look to my right. There I see my father standing. My mother smiles and whispers. **"He sensed that you were in danger, and somehow he managed to get us to help you. I will be here if you need me, but you will have to go with you're father if you want to chose the right path Haru…"**_

_I nod and back away from her slowly. I then go over to father. He leads me somewhere, but I have no idea where we are going since there is no light to be seen anywhere. I trusted him though and kept following him. Soon enough he stopped and looked at me. I tilted my head. There was still nothing there._

_He chuckled and said. "I'll be right back…I can't get you out of here, but maybe two friends of yours can…"_

_I didn't know what he was talking about but I nodded. He then vanished, and I sat down and silently waited. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do other than wait. Soon enough a bright light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, they widened in shock. I saw two hands. I knew that one of them belonged to Musica, and the other one…well I wasn't to sure. I hesitantly reached out and grabbed Musica's hand, and then I grabbed the other hand with my other hand. I closed my eyes and prayed that they would work. I could hear a voice, my mothers voice. I smiled softly and then felt both people tug on my hands._

The next thing I knew was that I was on top of something. I was staring up at the sky silently. It was blue, clear blue. I heard a groan and then quickly rolled off of what ever I was on and onto the pavement below. I looked over to my left and saw Musica underneath Natsu who was now getting up but dizzily. I wondered what had happened but I didn't ask. Muscia sat up as well, and rubbed his head.

"Man that hurt…" I heard him mutter. I chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Thanks Musica," I say softly. "Thanks to you to Natsu…."

Natsu smirks and says. "You really are a fool, Haru."

While Musia mutters something and then says. "A real fool...though one I can deal with," He says with a laugh and ruffles my hair. I smile and look up at the sky silently.

"I know...I really am a fool, aren't I?"


	10. Chapter 9: He Can't Be Gone?

Chapter 9: He Can't Be…

Musica POV:

Both Elie and I froze as a blue light beam shot into the sky. Something was wrong and we both knew it. So did the other mages of Fairy Tail. Because suddenly all of the people from the dark guild just suddenly vanished from sight.

_No…that light…it couldn't have been…_ I thought, my eyes were showing utter fear in them. I just couldn't believe it…but at the same time I knew that it could be true... _There is no way…he wouldn't have done that would he? No…I know that Let wouldn't let him…but…then what was that light? _I knew from a long time ago that the light that just shot up erased all darkness. We had found that out when Haru had been stabbed with his own blade. But if that light had just shown, then Haru must have done something stupid. Something I will not forgive him for. I do not listen to Erza as I start running. I have to see whether or not Haru is all right or not.

I can hear Elie's footsteps behind mine, and some others footsteps as well. I am happy to know some people are willing to help us out…when we get there I see let unconscious, and Elie runs over to him quickly. I also see Jegan's clothing, but his body is no where to be found. I then keep looking and soon enough I see a light pink color. I blink and keep walking and see a boy. He is holding 10 powers back it seems to be. I then see why as I get even closer.

Blood is flowing from the wound in Haru's chest. He his holding 10 powers to drive it in while the other boy is trying to keep him from doing so. I run over quickly and try to help the boy pull 10 powers back. We manage to get 10 powers out of Haru's hands and out of his chest. I catch Haru as he started to fall. I sigh softly, and pick him up into my arms. He looks really bad, and I know he needs help right away. I look over at the other boy.

"Thanks," I say. He nods and looks at 10 powers silently. He then looked back up at me.

"Is Haru really foolish enough to try and kill himself for the sake of others?" He asks me. I see a rage burning with in him. I sigh, and look down at Haru.

"Yeah…he really is a fool when it comes to his friends…but that just means that he cares about us…yeah…foolish…yet the right kind of fool…" I sigh and close my eyes. _Haru…please wake up…we need you buddy…all of us…Elie…Let…Julia…Ruby…Sieg…you're sister…and so do I…so please Haru…wake up…wake up for all of us. We need you…we all need you… _I open my eyes and look up at the sky. Clouds form in it and it starts to rain. I halfway close my eyes and sigh softly. "Why does it always rain…when you don't need it to?" I whisper and closed my eyes fully. I let the rain wash away my worries…my dreams…my memories…my tears…

* * *

><p>Elie POV:<br>I managed to get Let to wake up with help from Erza. I could tell that she was uneasy just like I was. Let didn't seem happy at all. It was almost as if he knew what had happened to Haru, yet he hadn't been awake. I knew that because Erza estimated the time for how long Let had been passed out for and it was a rather long time. I sighed and sat there. I looked up then as it started to rain. I frowned softly. I never did like the rain, more so the thunder…but I didn't hear thunder, and that made me happy. If there was thunder I knew I would surly freeze up. Erza looked up as well, and so did Let. I don't know when, but tears started to fall down from my eyes. I looked up at the rain and let the rain wash them away silently.

* * *

><p>Musica POV:<p>

_Musica….Musica…Musica! _

My eyes snapped open as a voice rang through my head. The tears from my eyes kept falling, but somehow because of the voice I was calmer than I had been before hand. I got my breathing steady before whispering. "Who are you?"

I got no reply, but I noticed the other boy looking around in confusion, that was when I heard the voice again.

All right. Now to explain what I am trying to get you two to hear. My name is Gale. Gale Glory.

My eyes widened. "H-haru's father?" I said with shock. I wasn't sure what was going on or how he was talking to us.

Yes. Haru's father. Anyways. I came here to ask you both this question. If you could save Haru, would you? And the reason I am asking this of both of you is because depending on the answer you may be able to help him…but to do so, he will need one of his world and one of this world to get him free. Understood? Now answer the question all right…

I was going to answer but the other boy answered before me. "Of course! Even if he is from another world he is my friend! Like everyone else from Fairy Tail! He bears our mark, and that makes him one of us even though he is not from this world! I am there for my friends! My family!"

I couldn't help but smile at the others reply before saying my own. "Come on. I'm Haru's friend, and I've been friends with him for a long time. He's one of us. Sure, at first I didn't really like him or anything, but after getting to know him. He became one of my best friends along with a lot of others…Elie…Let…Julia…Sieg…Shuda…all of us are his friends, and if I can save him than I am willing to do so!"

_Heh…I thought you two would give me an answer like that. So I will tell you this…Haru is in a world of darkness, but both of you can bring him out…are you up to it?_

Both of us nodded and then a dark portal like thing appeared in front of us.

Reach into it, one hand each.

I nodded and reached my right hand in while the other boy reached his left hand in. It didn't take long before I felt another hand grab my own. Instantly knew that it was Haru. Slowly, I moved back and tried to pull him back out, but before I knew what was happening I was on the ground with the other boy and Haru practically crushing me. Eventually both weights were off. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Man that hurt…" I muttered, and shook my head a bit. I hear Haru laugh a bit and I look at him. I then hear something else that makes me smile.

"Thanks Musica…and thanks to you to Natsu," He says.

"You really are a fool Haru," I hear the boy Haru call's Natsu say.

I chuckle softly and say. "A real fool...though one I can deal with," I laugh, and ruffle his hair playfully. I smile softly.

"I know…I really am a fool, aren't I?" He whispers. I look up to the sky just like him and sigh.

"Yeah…but we are all fools when it comes to something we want to protect…and save…right…?"

"Yeah…" He replies. "We all are…"

"In our own way..." I whisper, and then hear yelling. I look over my shoulder to see Elie running over with Erza helping Let stand and walk not to far behind her. I smile, and stand up slowly, and reach my hand out to Haru. "Come on. Our friends are waiting for us, Haru."


	11. Chapter 10: We Fall: We Are All

_A/N: I'm sad to say it but this is one of the last chapters of Yours And Mine: Two worlds. Don't worry though I will be making a one shot soon enough that will pretty much tell you what happens later on and will close up any lose ties. If you need a question answered PM me or review and I will be glad to answer it as long as it does not ask about what will happen next or something like that. Also this chapter is in many different POV's so that you know what each character is thinking about what is going on, and you see what is happening to each character._

**_Chapter 10: We Fall; We Are All_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>We did not see it coming…that day when we all thought we would be alright…darkness came and clouded our vision…we didn't see what was right in front of us…until it was to late…<span>_**

Haru Pov:…

Death…it's a part of the life cycle…I know that it is…but still I can not help but not want it to be there…I don't want any of my friends…I don't…want to die…none of us do…but he will fall at some point…yet at that point we will be all for one…and one for all…

I looked out at the sea silently. Flames burned the town behind me, but I did not bother to move. How could I have been fooled so easily? I should have seen it coming when the sky became dark once more. My eyes close and I sigh. I'm not sure on what I should do. Everyone else has gone to the battlefield, but they did not let me come with them. Apparently they did not want to chance me dying in battle. That is foolish…I know that it is since this battle might be the last. I sigh and open my eyes. I see the sun setting not to far off. Silently I stand. I know that I must fight along with the others. Slowly I turn back to the fire behind me. There I see him. Lucia.

* * *

><p>Elie POV:<p>

I help Sieg walk as we hurry out of the castle like place we had ended up in. We both know that Haru is in danger, and that if we do not get to him soon it might be all over. I am worried, but I am more so worried about telling Haru what I saw in that castle. I know who I am now, and I know what I must do to stop Endless from destroying both worlds. It will not be easy and I know that…

* * *

><p>Julia POV:<p>

I run down the slope quickly to where Let is laying. I have no idea where I am or what has been happening these last few days but I know he is close to dying. I run over to him and frown. There is a wound through his chest, and it looks bad. I pull out a potion and put it to his mouth. I get him to drink to somehow, and then I see that he is breathing once more. I smile softly and wait for him to wake from his slumber.

* * *

><p>Let POV:<p>

For the longest time all I see is darkness. There is nothing else around me and nothing that I can touch. Slowly though I feel a warmth. The warmth is near. I slowly reach one hand out and touch something. I open an eye slowly and there she is. My Julia. She looks so relieved to see that I am alive, and I am relived as well. Soon the relief leaves me as I remember what Lucia is planning. I sit up and look at her. It isn't long before we are both running as fast as we can.

* * *

><p>Musica POV:<p>

My heart beats madly in my chest as I hold the silver skull and the silver snake in my hand. I had killed her again, but this time I finally freed her and she is safe once more. There is now a new problem that I know I have to stop. Lucia is after Haru, more precisely the raves. I have no idea why he needs them, but I know I have to stop it. Haru is the only chance we have to beat Endless along with Elie. Not to far off I stop when I see the boy that looks a lot like me staring at me. I frown, and walk over. When I get to where he is I see what he is looking at. The ground is scorched and burned in many places, and then not to far away be the boy named Natsu fighting someone. I recognize the person, well no demon, instantly. He was one of the Oracion Seis until he was killed in battle. I do not understand what he is doing here but I do not bother. I see the mark of the undead on his neck from where I am, and I determine the Dark Guild helped Lucia bring back all of the Oracion Seis from the graves.

The worse part of this is that there is no way we can fight an army of dark mages and the Oracion Seis from our world. Well I know we could fight then, but then if we did end up fighting them, could we win?

* * *

><p>Gray POV:<p>

I'm not sure what to do but let Natsu fight that demon creature. I know he can win, well I hope he can anyways. Despite us being rivals and not getting along with him, I have some sympathy for him at least. Some anyways. We are both mages of Fairy Tail, and that is enough said. I can't help but wonder about the others though. They are all off fighting somewhere else. I blink then as I spot the other boy that looks a lot like me walk over. He seems troubled as well as he looks at the fight. I know something is on his mind, but I don't bother to ask him about it.

* * *

><p>Natsu POV:<p>

I growl and dodge another one of the demons attacks. I wonder who he is but he does not talk and there is a weird symbol on his neck that I see. Without thinking I attack him head on, and because of doing so somehow I end up on the ground with his large foot on my chest. I growl again, and push his foot off of me. He goes flying, but I am not even close to stopping. I am going to make him see what Fairy Tail mages are made of!

* * *

><p>Erza POV:<p>

I fall to my knees as I look up at him. I can't do anything to fight him off. In a few moments it will be all over anyways. When etherion hits this place we will both fall to the ground. I close my eyes and think of all of the people that I am going to be leaving behind. Then I remember that I can't give up and they are all counting on me to win this fight. I stand silently and change armor. I pray then that I will not fall and bow down to him before things are finally finished…

* * *

><p>Lucy POV:<p>

I look down at the water silently. I am the closest to the town and the guild of anyone. I am worried though. There are fighting noises that I hear that are not to far away. They are rather loud and I can hear the sounds of metal clashing. Slowly I look to where they are coming from. I cannot see anything because of the smoke from the town, but I know that the fight will not end soon, and that the two that are fighting are locked in a heated battle. I look down at Plue and then notice two of them. I frown for a moment before I notice one of them is looking at the battle and one of them is looking at me. I remember then that Elie had a Plue with her when I first meet her as well. He seemed to vanish at one point but now he is back. I frown softly, but then see him heading towards the battle. I pick up the Plue that is mine and follow him silently. I wonder why he wants to see what is happening in the battle so badly.

Soon enough I can see why. I watch the battle for a bit before swallowing. At this rate I know that he will lose. There can only be one victor in this battle, I know that much. I look around for anything other than my Castalia (I know this is not spelled right but no matter how many times I try to spell it right it keeps going back to this (_ _ll)) spirits. They are weak enough as it is and they don't need to be in another battle. Besides it is hard for me to even keep Plue out.

* * *

><p>Lucia POV:<p>

There is no time left. Soon enough he will fall and I will have no one to stand in my way. I have almost fully succeeded in what my father failed to do. Once I win this fight I will finally be the ruler that he was to be. I cannot lose now. I have all the Sinclair's, and the Ravemaster has all of the raves, but they are not combined like mine is…he will not win. I will not let him!

* * *

><p>?:<p>

**_"Sir we have fired Etherion like you asked of us, but was it really a good idea? There are innocents in that tower."_**

**_"We have no choice. We had to fire Etherion to stop that tower from becoming a problem. Besides what does it matter if we lose some of those mages from Fairy Tail? They are of no concern to us…"_**

**_"If you say so…"_**

**_There was a demonic laugh then that shook the old castle. "Besides...I have to go catch that girl. She is of importance to us after all..."_**

**_"Hm. Yes. She and that wizard got away...sir why did you not go after them before?"_**

**_"Because...I did not know if who that girl was or what she had...now gaurds go!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An: Hm...even I don't know what will happen next. Oh well I'll figure it out when I write it ^^~, anyways please review ^^~_**


	12. Final Chapter

_Ending: I Wish To Protect…But Die Trying…In The End?_

**_Etherion hit…and nothing was left…no one died…but….then….who did stay alive?…who knows…in the end…did I die trying to protect but fail?_**

We are here to destroy…no…we are here to bring hope…right? I can't…I can't remember…nothing makes sense…my head…it hurts…huh? What is that? That light…it's so bright…

_"Haru! Haru get up! Please!"_

I know that voice…Elie…no…Lucy…yes that's right…Lucy…her name is Lucy…but…where is she? Why can I hear her?

_"Haru! Open you're eyes! He's going to kill you if you don't!"_

/I open my eyes, seeing darkness. I have to blink a few times before seeing a light above me…/ Lucy...that you? /I whisper/

"Haru? You can hear me right! Well hurry and wake up! Open you're eyes! I'm begging you…"

My eyes do open then, and when I open them I see Lucia above me with his sword right above my heart. He smirks and then drives it right through my heart…and I am no more….

My eyes snap open and I try and catch my breath as my mind races. That dream seemed so real, and so…fake at the same time. I shake my head and sigh, getting up and going to the bathroom. Before that I glance at Musica, who is still asleep, and then Let who is outside on the balcony stargazing. I have to smile, knowing everything is normal. I head to the bathroom then and go inside. I turn on the light and then freeze. On my neck is a marking that looks all to familiar…I touch it and think…this marking is real…so what about my dream…?

* * *

><p>AN: It's over…yup…it ends like that. Soon enough I will write a one shot sequel that will end all lose ties. Don't know when it will be finished though. Also if you have questions tell me and the sequel will answer them, if I can't answer them in it then I will reply to them.

BTW here is a short little added thing xD

* * *

><p>"Natsu wake up. Natsu!" Lcuy's voice rang in my ears. I grumbled and opened my eyes.<p>

"What do you want Lucy?" I muttered, and sat up sighing. I didn't notice that I was sitting on the floor of the Guild and Lucy and Gray were both standing over me along with a lot of others.

Lucy sighed in relief. "You passed out. You alright?" She asked me.

I blinked and thought about what I had saw. _But that was way to real to be a dream...but if I passed out was it a dream?_ I wondered, then shook my head. "I'm fine. Don't worry..." I mutter and stand up.

Wendy and Gajeel both sighed. "We did warn you not to overuse you're powers," Wendy said. "And you did just that then passed out. Smart..."

I crossed my arms. "So what?" I muttered, annoyed. I then blinked and looked around. Mostly everything was destroyed. Then I noticed a familiar red haired person with two scars on his face. I blinked. _It wasn't a dream...Shuda is here...but wait...then why did I pass out? I don't understand..._

Gray blinks and chuckles. "What did you lose you're brain or something? Don't you remember that you went on a rampage and Shuda stopped you before you passed out so suddenly?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him, then stopped when what he said registered in my mind. _Wait...what?_

Wendy blinked. "You lost control of you're power after over using it and then you passed out," She said, guessing what I was thinking about.

I frowned, not understanding any of the current situation. Without saying anything I headed outside and walked somewhere. I didn't really even know where I was going, all i knew was that something told me to go there. I stopped soon enough, seeing crystals coming from the ground. I blinked and then froze. In one of those crystals was a sword...and it looked familiar. I walked over to the crystal slowly and touched it. Nothing happened. I blinked and looked over the sword a few times before muttering. "It wasn't a dream..."


End file.
